


make sure to lock your door

by fullsun_flower (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fullsun_flower
Summary: little, innocent omega Donghyuck is in the heat but he doesn't know what to do, so he just sleeps over it.shortly after, Mark and Jaehyun smell his heat and take care of him while he sleeps and give the omega what he deserves; pups.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	make sure to lock your door

Donghyuk was quite uncomfortable all day. His whole body was warmed and sore under the influence of his hormones. Abdominal pain was unbearable and made it impossible to stand for a long time. He didn't even think of going to his classes that day. Since getting up in the morning, he had to change his underwear every 10 minutes because of the sweet slick he releases. Finally, realizing that wearing underwear was a pointless effort, she took off his panty and put only a skirt underneath.

The pain in his stomach was so great that the omega, who had no idea what to do, could only curl up in pain. He thought of the medicine Jaemin's older brother left for his roommate. Jaemin had serious sleep problems, and it seemed difficult to sleep without medication for him. So his brother brings him pills every month to get him a deep sleep. Donghyuck knew that no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to sleep because of the painful cramps. His eyes were fixed on the medicine box at the bedside of the other bed. He forced out of bed and let the slick gushing out of his cunt flow into her legs. With a grimace, he snatched the medicine canister, and taking two out of it, he quickly headed for the refrigerator.

He swallowed both pills without waiting, then went back to his bed and curled up with his duvet. It did not take long for the drug to act. His eyelids became heavy and Donghyuck plunged into the dream world. Sweet, little omega was unaware that he was less able to control his hormones in his sleep. Within an hour of falling asleep, the dormitory building was filled with Donghyuck's alluring scent. Donghyuck might have been lucky as they were on spring break and there was hardly anyone in the dormitory, but two more alphas, who had not been with his family like him, were staying in the same building.

Mark and Jaehyun were captured by the scent that wrapped in their noses and perceived by their penises rather than their brains. They both became incredibly hard and the animal impulses were beginning to emerge. Self-control was impossible for Mark, who was so close to his rut. 

A loud growl rose from Mark's throat and, unable to contain himself any longer, he stood up. Jaehyun was starting to follow his brother after him. The smell of Donghyuck's slick was so intense that it took them very short to find his room. Mark sniffed the door of the room and after making sure they were at the correct door, he kicked it open.  
Even one of the pill that Donghyuck took made Jaemin sleep without reacting to any noise, while omega took 2 without thinking, kicking the door to the room did not wake him from his sleep.

As soon as Jaehyun entered the room, he closed the door behind them and turned the lock. His brother, Mark, had already put his hand on his pants belt. Jaehyun followed him, took off his pants and underwear, and took his dick in his hand. Omega's scent made his penis hard like a stone. He smeared the precum around his penis and stroked it until it reached its fullness.

Mark approached Donghyuck, who was sleeping like a baby and threw the duvet on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw the omega's outfit. A checkered, short skirt wrapped around his hips and displayed his long legs. The loose but short T-shirt he was wearing was leaving his soft belly exposed. As omega was lying on his side, his puffy breasts were on top of each other and the T-shirt widened there. Mark licked his lips and looked at the beautiful face of the omega. He ran his fingers over his cheeks and rubbed his thumb against his lip. His penis was resting on his stomach. He grabbed his cock and leaned over the omega to brush his tip to Donghyuck’s lips. He and Jaehyun left a loud groan simultaneously.

He threw his hand under the skirt of the omega, expecting to find soaked underwear, but when his fingers touched the wet and hot cunt, Mark made a surprising sound. Grinning, he grabbed the skirt and lifted it up. Donghyuck's whole ass was exposed. Jaehyun grabbed Donghyuck's ass from the other side of the bed and caressed his ass cheeks.

"A very sweet omega." He whispered. Knowing Mark doesn't even hear him. Mark couldn't care if the omega woke up. Jaehyun guessed omega's heat triggered Mark's rut. Mark motioned to Jaehyun to take off Donghyuck's skirt, and he quickly tore Donghyuck's shirt. When Donghyuck was completely naked, they lay him on his back. Omega's large breasts were spread out, brown nipples hardened by the cold. Mark licked right nipple tentatively, testing his sweet taste. He groaned with pleasure as soon as his tongue met with warm milk coming out of big nipples.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, spread out Donghyuck's legs and watched him with great interest. Donghyuck's pussy was pink and swollen. Realizing that Mark would be busy with the omega boobs for a long time, he turned to his favorite thing. DHe lifted Donghyuck's legs and motioned Mark to hold his legs. So all the holes of the omega were in front of Jaehyun's eyes. Jaehyun grinned and looked at his untouched asshole. It was so little, seemed tight and puckered. "Delicious." He murmured.

He ran one finger over his asshole and dipped it in without using any lube. It was very hot inside and it was tightly wrapped around Jaehyun's finger as if it didn't want to let go. Jaehyun quickly removed his finger and pushed it back in. Donghyuck's body was shaken up. Mark turned to Jaehyun and snarled before returning to bite omega's swollen, reddened nipples. Jaehyun didn't care whether the omega would hurt or not and pushed three fingers in at once. The image had already made his hardened penis twitch excitedly. He had a weakness for assholes, he loved giving them special gifts.

"Mind if I take him first?" He asked, not sure if Mark would try to harm him if he would dare to touch his omega.

"Only asshole, don't touch his pussy." Mark replied quickly, not bothering to look at him while answering, instead he focused on turning the poor abused nipples into purple.

Jaehyun ran his hand over Donghyuck's pussy so his hand was wet. He soaked his penis in this way and put his head on his sheath. "Whore." He whispered and pushed himself with great force into Donghyuck. His hole was so tight that Jaehyun could feel his penis entering a hot cage. Donghyuck's asshole must have been untouched not even once before. Jaehyun started to move, thrusting his cock into him at an inhuman pace. He could see the blood dripping out from the fucked asshole but he didn’t care as he ram into him. His balls were slapping Donghyuck’s ass each time he fucks him. Meanwhile Mark enjoyed how omega’s titties would move as Jaehyun digs his cock in him. He started to slap omega’s tits hardly. Every time Jaehyun pushed his dick into the asshole, he hit incredibly swollen nipples. It was unbelievable that omega was still sleeping.

When Jaehyun felt his approach to orgasm, he grabbed Donghyuck's hips and held him tight so that he wouldn't move. His penis in his asshole could no longer stand the hot canal and began to drain all his semen. Jaehyun cummed in him for almost 2 minutes without a pause, painting his insides with plain white. When his abdominal muscles stopped contracting, Jaehyun knew he had reached his favorite part. He smiled and relaxed his body. The bladder was full to the end. He pulled his cock from the red asshole and stroked once before plugging into Donghyuck again. Finally, one drop of pee came out from his slit followed by a rain of his yellow liquid. Pee was gushing out of his asshole but Jaehyun was holding his pee for almost a day so he peed for so long that there was no more space in Donghyuck’s asshole to fill.


End file.
